Cosa Nostra
by bln26
Summary: Dos hombres capaces de todo para proteger a su familia. Uno lo tiene todo, el otro lo ha perdido. Uno tiene todo por ganar, el otro nada que perder... salvo su vida. Pero, ¿de qué vale su vida si todos a los que una vez quiso... ya no están? AU
1. Capítulo 1: Los Hyuga

COSA NOSTRA

Renuncia: Capitán Tsubasa le pertenece a Yôichi Takahashi y a quien él tenga a bien cederle los derechos de autor. Yo solo uso sus personajes para jugar un rato. Este fic no está protegido por los derechos de autor, sino por los izquierdos de la autora (entiéndase, por mi puño y mi pie izquierdos).

Advertencias: Temática fuerte: crimen, asesinatos, prostitución, etc, etc. No hay limas, ni limones, ni papayas, ni ná de ná. ¡ATENCIÓN! Su lectura puede provocar desde somnolencia hasta risa floja, pasando por escalofríos, pesadillas y odio intenso hacia mi persona. Si le provoca cualquier otro síntoma, por favor consulte con su loquero.

Capítulo 1: Los Hyuga

Kôjirô Hyuga, de 22 años, se levantó esa mañana sintiéndose excepcionalmente bien. "Y no es para menos." -pensó con una sonrisa torcida, acariciando la espalda desnuda de la chica que dormía junto a él.

Quizás fueron los movimientos de Kôjirô, o quizás el roce de su mano contra la piel de su novia. Por una cosa o por otra, la bella mujer se despertó.

- Buenos días, amor. -bostezó Maki Akamine.- ¿Qué hora es?

- Casi las nueve, tigresa. -le respondió el otro- Y yo debería irme yendo ya.

- Está bien, saluda a tu madre de mi parte. -dijo la chica mientras el hombre se levantaba y empezaba a vestirse- Yo también tengo cosas que hacer. ¿Quedamos esta noche donde siempre? -le preguntó.

- A la misma hora. -confirmó él besándola fugazmente en los labios, antes de dirigirse, ya vestido, hacia la puerta.

- ¡Espera Kôjirô! -su novia lo agarró del brazo antes de que saliera.- La nueva remesa de chicas que me ha mandado Sorimachi es de muy buena calidad. -le contó con una sonrisa radiante- Sanas, bonitas, y encima hablan japonés. ¡Van a hacer que los clientes se vuelvan locos!

Kôjirô rió alegremente, viendo a dónde quería llegar su novia.

- Descuida, le daré las gracias a Kazuki de tu parte.

- Gracias, amor. Dile también que esta semana es invitado de honor en el club. Seguro que le gustará probar la mercancía. -añadió Maki con una sonrisita pícara. Los dos sabían lo poco que le agradaba a Kazuki Sorimachi dormir solo.

- Se lo haré saber. Probablemente, Takeshi y Ken vengan con nosotros, así que reserva a tus tres mejores chicas.

- ¿Sólo tres? -preguntó la joven juguetona, mordiendo el labio inferior de Hyuga.

- A mí me basta contigo, tigresa. -le respondió con voz ronca el hombre, antes de besarla apasionadamente una última vez. Si no salía ya, no saldría hasta dentro de varias horas, y sus hermanos le estaban esperando en casa.

El joven bajó por las escaleras y salió a la calle, siendo bienvenido por el tímido sol de primavera, que en unas semanas empezaría a calentar con más fuerza. Se ajustó la corbata y golpeó la ventanilla de su limusina con los nudillos para despertar al chófer, que llevaba toda la noche allí. El hombre se bajó del coche y le abrió la puerta de la limusina, murmurando disculpas. Hyuga no le reprendió. Hoy se sentía generoso.

- ¿A dónde, señor? -preguntó, una vez dentro, el chófer.

- A casa, Sawaki. Y rápido, que tengo prisa. -ordenó Kôjirô.

- Sí, señor.

Cuando llegaron a la gran mansión de los Hyuga, Kôjirô se bajó del coche y entró por la puerta principal.

- ¡¡Hermano!! ¡Mamá, Takeru, Masaru, Kôji está en casa! -el joven no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver a su hermanita, Naoko, correr hacia él como si no lo hubiese visto en años. La abrazó, alzándola en el aire, feliz de oír la dulce risa de la chiquilla.

- ¡¡Kôji!! -la sonrisa de Kôjirô se hizo más ancha si cabe al notar los brazos de Masaru, el pequeño de la familia, alrededor de su cintura.

- Hola, campeón. -le saludó, revolviéndole el pelo con la mano libre.

- Hasta que apareces, hermanito. -se burló Takeru, el mayor después de Kôjirô, enfatizando la última palabra, aunque sin poder disimular la gran alegría que le provocaba la llegada de su hermano.

- Solo he estado fuera una semana, _canijo_. -le respondió Hyuga, sabiendo perfectamente lo mucho que a Takeru le molestaba que le llamasen así. Corrección, que _él _le llamase así.

- Chicos, chicos, no discutáis. -la señora Hyuga hizo acto de presencia- Takeru, Masaru, Naoko, vuestro hermano vendrá cansado del trabajo, dejadlo tranquilo un rato.

De mala gana, los tres niños se alejaron de Kôjirô, y volvieron al comedor pequeño para seguir desayunando. Hyuga besó a su madre en la mejilla.

- Buenos días, madre. Me alegro de estar en casa.

- Yo también, hijo. ¿Qué tal fueron los negocios? ¿Hubo algún problema? -preguntó Masako en voz baja cuando se aseguró de que estaban solos.

- Todo bien, la mercancía estaba en regla y no tuvimos ninguna dificultad con los pagos. Dentro de un mes, cuando la guerra entre Kenia y Etiopía esté a punto de estallar, esas armas valdrán su peso en oro. -la matriarca sonrió al oír la respuesta de Kôjirô. Su hijo tenía buen olfato para los negocios; era un digno sucesor de su padre.

- No has desayunado todavía, ¿verdad? Ven, debes de estar hambriento. -le dijo, cogiéndole del brazo. Madre e hijo se dirigieron hacia el comedor.

La familia Hyuga era uno de los mayores y más poderosos clanes yakuza de Japón, con "negocios" por todo el país y parte del extranjero, aunque su epicentro se situaba en Tokyo. A la muerte de Jachiru Hyuga, el patriarca de la familia (acaecida hacía ya seis años, cuando sus hijos tenían, respectivamente, 2, 3, 10 y 16 años) su posición dominante se había visto amenazada, pues otros clanes habían aprovechado el momento de debilidad para unirse contra los todopoderosos Hyuga, en un intento de hacer caer su economía y, de ese modo, su poder. Masako aún se estremecía al recordar aquellos tiempos: cargamentos asaltados, compañías que se negaban a tratar con las empresas de la familia, delaciones a la policía, traiciones de algunos de sus propios miembros... Habían perdido a varios socios (todos poco importantes, afortunadamente) tras las rejas de la cárcel, e incluso Kozo Kira, el mejor amigo de Jachiru y el ahora asesor financiero de su hijo, había estado a punto de sentarse en el banquillo de los acusados. Por suerte, el férreo carácter de Masako y la inteligente administración de Kira (y unos cuantos sobornos y amenazas donde fue necesario) lograron mantener a flote el imperio. Al cabo de dos años, las cosas se habían calmado lo suficiente como para que Kôjirô pudiese tomar las riendas. Y, si bien su madre se había sentido un poco insegura debido a su juventud, ahora daba gracias por haberle hecho caso a Kozo cuando él le dijo que el chico estaba preparado para esa responsabilidad. En los cuatro años que Kôjirô llevaba al mando, el poder del clan había aumentado sin cesar, y los miedos de Masako al pensar que los métodos de Kôjirô eran demasiado expeditivos (una cosa es dedicarse a la prostitución o al tráfico de drogas, y otra secuestrar y asesinar a la hija de un rico empresario) se desvanecieron al ver que la policía no hacía jamás acto de presencia. Además, su hijo nunca hacía el trabajo sucio, no había pruebas con las que acusarlo de nada.

Feliz de que su familia estuviese de nuevo reunida, Masako se permitió una sonrisa constante (e incluso un par de bromas) mientras desayunaba con sus niños. Al observar el apuesto hombre en el que se había convertido aquel muchacho desgarbado, pudo entender por qué Maki Akamine había tolerado sus flirteos al principio, y los había correspondido después. "Hay que reconocer que la chica tiene buen gusto," -pensó la mujer que, a pesar de sus cincuenta y pico años, conservaba una belleza madura y serena por la que muchos matarían (y de hecho, por la que algunos habían muerto)- "Kôjirô es un muchacho muy apuesto." Claro que ella no hubiese permitido que ninguna mujer se acercase a su hijo por su belleza, dinero o poder. Ella quería lo mejor para sus niños, y enamorarte de alguien que solo te quiere por ser un buen partido, no es lo mejor en absoluto.

Pero Maki era distinta. Experta administradora (ahora dueña) de varios clubs nocturnos, conocía la peor faceta de los hombres, y no los buscaba. A ella lo que le interesaba era que se vaciasen la cartera con sus chicas (inmigrantes que llegaban a Japón en busca de un futuro mejor y que se encontraban sin dinero ni pasaportes, teniendo que vender su cuerpo para sobrevivir) y que quedaran lo bastante satisfechos como para volver de vez en cuando. Por eso, cuando Kôjirô empezó a cortejarla, pasó de él, creyendo que se cansaría, como todos, al cabo de un par de noches. "Qué poco conocía la tenacidad de los Hyuga." -pensó divertida Masako- "Kôjirô no paró hasta conquistarla y, al final, la alianza nos ha salido bien a todos. Nosotros hemos añadido otra empresa más al imperio (una muy rentable, por cierto) y ella recibe a cambio las mejores mercancías, a buen precio o incluso gratis."

- Madre, madre...

Masako parpadeó y se volvió hacia su hijo, al darse cuenta de que la llamaba.

- ¿Sí, Kôjirô?

- Decía que hoy no comeré aquí. -repitió Hyuga- A la una tengo una reunión de negocios con Sawada y Sorimachi. Volveré por la tarde.

- ¿Wakashimazu irá contigo?

- Sí. A todo esto, hoy no le he visto. ¿Dónde está?

- Contratando un nuevo guardaespaldas para Naoko. -respondió Takeru- El señor Ichiôji dimitió hace dos días. Debería estar a punto de llegar.

Kôjirô asintió. Como jefe de seguridad de la familia Hyuga, Ken se encargaba de que todos sus miembros estuvieran protegidos las 24 horas del día, todos los días del año. Había algunos que, simplemente, no aguantaban el ritmo y se retiraban.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y Ken Wakashimazu entró, seguido por lo que parecía ser un armario de dimensiones colosales provisto de extremidades y corbata. Ken golpeó el marco de la puerta, pidiendo permiso para entrar. La familia Hyuga había acabado de desayunar hacía unos minutos (el servicio ya había retirado los platos), así que Kôjirô se levantó para darles la bienvenida.

- Adelante, Ken, pasa.

- Buenos días Kôjirô, señora Hyuga, chicos. Este es el nuevo guardaespaldas de Naoko, Hiroshi Jitô. -el aludido hizo una rápida reverencia.

- Encantado de conocerles. -dijo con voz grave y pausada.

- Bien, ven conmigo, muchacho, te diré lo que Wakashimazu no te haya contado ya sobre el trabajo. -ordenó Masako.

- Sí, señora. - Jitô la siguió fuera del comedor.

Kôjirô miró a Ken divertido.

- ¿Qué pasa, solo tenían de la talla XXL? -le preguntó sonriente. Además de su jefe de seguridad, Wakashimazu era su guardaespaldas personal, y su mejor amigo. Ken también se rió.

- Créeme, viejo, la presencia imponente me ha sacado de un buen apuro en varias ocasiones. -le palmeó amigablemente el hombro a Hyuga- Es bueno tenerte de vuelta.

- Gracias, yo también me alegro de estar aquí. -le respondió Kôjirô con sinceridad- Cambiando de tema, tenemos una reunión con Kazuki y Takeshi dentro de dos horas y media, ¿te dará tiempo a arreglarte? -le preguntó con fingida seriedad.

- Haré lo que pueda, guapetón. -dijo Ken, siguiéndole la broma- Aunque si vienes conmigo y me frotas la espalda, acabaré antes. -le guiñó un ojo teatralmente, mientras cruzaba la estancia y empezaba a subir las escaleras, en dirección a su cuarto.

- ¡Como Maki te oiga, te cuelga, y no de las orejas precisamente! -le gritó Kôjirô jovial, realmente contento de estar en casa. Dios, como había echado de menos bromear con Wakashimazu. Él se había opuesto totalmente a la idea de dejarlo viajar por el extranjero sin protección alguna durante una semana (aunque, para Ken, "sin protección alguna" significaba "con menos de tres guardaespaldas aparte de mí"), pero Kôjirô le había pedido expresamente que cuidase de su familia en su ausencia, y al final, Wakashimazu había cedido.

A la una en punto, Kôjirô y Ken llegaron al bloque de oficinas propiedad de una de las muchas empresas de los Hyuga. En el vestíbulo, se encontraron con Takeshi Sawada (que, a pesar de su juventud [20 años] era la mano derecha de Kôjirô en lo que a negocios se refiere) y Kazuki Sorimachi, su otro hombre de confianza. Si a todo esto añadimos que los cuatro eran amigos desde la infancia, podemos decir que formaban un buen equipo. Y ciertas cosas salían mucho mejor si se hacían en equipo. Se saludaron alegremente y se dirigieron hacia el ascensor.

- Kira está esperando arriba. -informó Kazuki al entrar- Bueno, Kôjirô, ¿qué tal el viaje? ¿Conociste alguna chica interesante? -le preguntó sonriente.

- Ninguna lo bastante buena para ti, Kazuki. -respondió el otro- Pero tranquilo, fiera, creo que Maki podrá solucionar eso fácilmente.

- ¿Ah, sí? -inquirió Takeshi, intuyendo la sonrisa oculta en las palabras de Hyuga- ¿Y qué se cuenta Maki?

- Le está muy agradecida a Kazuki por las nuevas chicas que le ha mandado... -Kôjirô hizo una pequeña pausa, saboreando la bien disimulada expectación de sus amigos- y quiere que vayamos a probar la mercancía. Con deciros que ha nombrado a nuestro amigo invitado de honor durante una semana...

Ken soltó un silbido entre dientes y le palmeó la espalda a Kazuki.

- Vaya, Sorimachi, sí que has hecho un buen trabajo.

- ¿Cuándo y dónde, Kôjirô? -preguntó ilusionado Kazuki, haciendo caso omiso de los ojos en blanco de Hyuga y de la cara divertida de Takeshi (en la que se leía claramente NIN-FÓ-MA-NO).

- Esta noche a las once, en el club Okinawa Beach.

- Allí estaremos, ¿verdad, Takeshi?

- ¿Sabes, Kazuki? Deberías conseguirte una novia, quizás eso acabaría con tus problemas. -le respondió Sawada, entre hastiado y divertido por la actitud de su amigo.

- No te hagas el difícil, pequeñín, sé que a ti también te apetece. O si no te apetece, te hace falta.

- El play-boy tiene razón, Takeshi. -intervino Ken- Estás muy tenso últimamente. Te vendrá bien relajarte un rato.

- Prefiero "rompecorazones", si no te importa. -dijo Sorimachi diplomáticamente.

- ¿Por qué? -respondió Wakashimazu- Si lo único que rompes son...

- ¡KEN! -gritaron los otros dos a la vez, interrumpiéndolo para evitar que Ken y Kazuki empezasen a discutir... otra vez.

Por suerte, en ese momento el timbre del ascensor les anunció que habían llegado a su destino, haciendo que dejasen el tema para centrarse en cosas más importantes.

Cuando entraron en la sala de reuniones, situada en el último piso del rascacielos, Kozo Kira estaba sentado a la cabecera de la mesa, con un vasito de licor a su lado.

- Buenas tardes, chicos. -les saludó al entrar.

- Buenas tardes, señor Kira. -respondió Kôjirô por los cuatro- ¿Cómo va la bolsa?

- La mayoría de nuestras acciones están en alza, así que bien. ¿Los negocios en el extranjero?

- Ningún problema, todo ha salido a pedir de boca. -informó Hyuga- Esta maniobra nos va a dejar mucho dinero.

- ¿Sorimachi?

- Las chicas, como Akamine ya ha confirmado, son de primera calidad. Las conseguí a buen precio, así que nos saldrán rentables.

- Bien, bien. ¿Y tú, Sawada?

Takeshi suspiró, el ceño fruncido con preocupación.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algún negocio ha salido mal? -preguntó Kôjirô inquieto.

- ¿Eh? No, no. Hemos recibido un alijo de heroína excelente, y nuestros clientes siguen aumentando. No es eso lo que me preocupa.

- Entonces, ¿qué es? -preguntó Kazuki un poco impaciente- Suéltalo ya, Takeshi, sabes que odio los rodeos.

- Esos bastardos de la UPOLCO están siendo muy molestos últimamente. -explicó Takeshi, y todos los demás fruncieron el ceño. Si Takeshi "Antitacos" Sawada (como lo apodaba medio en serio, medio en broma, Ken) acababa de llamar a alguien "bastardo", la cosa era más seria de lo que pensaban. Con razón estaba tenso- Aún no han logrado encontrar nada que nos comprometa, pero deberíamos pararles los pies antes de que lo hagan.

- ¡Ése maldito Tsubasa Ôzora! -gruñó Hyuga- ¡No sé cómo ha conseguido que lo nombren jefe de la UPOLCO! ¡Si tiene mi edad! -exclamó enfadado. No era ningún secreto que a Hyuga no le simpatizaban los Ôzora, pero Tsubasa se llevaba la palma.

- Es que, al parecer, él y sus compañeros hicieron la carrera en la mitad de tiempo que una persona normal... -empezó a explicar Ken, pero se calló de inmediato al detectar la mirada asesina de Hyuga. "Mierda, era una pregunta retórica".

- Bueno, chicos, tranquilos, el caso es hacer algo para que dejen de fastidiar. -calmó los ánimos Kira- ¿Alguna sugerencia?

- Conseguir una Death Note y matarlos a todos. -propuso Kazuki con una sonrisa soñadora.

- ¡Secundo la moción! -se adhirió Ken rápidamente, aparentemente encantado con la idea.

- Lo siento, chicos, pero me parece que eso va a ser un poco complicado. -dijo Kôjirô con una media sonrisa. Sus amigos siempre sabían cómo levantarle el ánimo- Pero... ¿qué os parece secuestrar a Daichi Ôzora?

- ¿Tú crees que eso funcionaría, Kôjirô? -preguntó Takeshi, dubitativo- ¿No le daríamos a Ôzora más motivos para perseguirnos?

- Takeshi está en lo cierto, Kôjirô. -intervino Ken- Ôzora no es un tipo que se amilane ante las amenazas. Al revés, nos buscaría con más ahínco para encontrar a su hermano.

- Si empieza a buscarlo, se lo entregaremos, por supuesto. -replicó Hyuga con una sonrisa maliciosa- ...con un bonito agujero entre los ojos. Kira también sonrió, entendiendo la estrategia del joven.

- Kôjirô tiene razón, chicos. -les explicó- Lo mantengamos secuestrado o lo matemos, el dolor le nublará el juicio a Ôzora. Entonces él y la unidad serán vulnerables, y propensos a cometer errores. Y con un poco de suerte, -añadió- podremos aprovechar alguno de esos errores para lograr que disuelvan la UPOLCO.

- Me encanta esa faceta perversa tuya, gatito. -le felicitó Kazuki con una ancha sonrisa- A ver qué tal le sienta a Tsubasa encontrarse la cabeza de su hermanito clavada en una estaca en el jardín.

- Tampoco te pases, Sorimachi. -bromeó Ken- Reserva tus energías para la noche.

- Bien chicos, parece que todos estamos de acuerdo con la idea. -dijo Takeshi- ¿Alguien tiene algo que objetar? -nadie respondió- Estupendo. ¿Quién puede encargarse del trabajo?

- Creo que tengo el subordinado indicado para esto. -dijo Kazuki- Ya tiene experiencia en secuestros, es rápido y limpio. Se llama Tomeya Akai. ¿Qué tal os va dentro de una semana?

- Por mí, perfecto. -asintió Hyuga. Todos los demás se mostraron de acuerdo.

- Bien, solucionado entonces. -zanjó Kira- Y ahora, ¿qué os parece si tomamos algo?


	2. Capítulo 2: La UPOLCO

Capítulo 2. La UPOLCO.

Aunque era solamente la una y cuarto de la tarde, y no hacía frío ninguno en aquella sala de la Oficina Central de Seguridad Pública, en Tokyo, Tsubasa Ôzora, jefe de la Unidad Policial de Lucha contra el Crimen Organizado (más conocida como UPOLCO) notó como un fuerte escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal.

- Tsubasa, ¿estás bien? De repente te has puesto pálido. -le preguntó Tarô Misaki, su mano derecha y uno de sus mejores amigos.

- Sí, sí. Tranquilo, Tarô, no es nada. -dijo Tsubasa, aunque de súbito había tenido el presentimiento de que algo muy malo iba a ocurrir.

- Pues esa "nada" te ha arrugado bastante la frente, amigo. -intervino Ryô Ishizaki, el otro segundo al mando de Tsubasa, entrando en el despacho y depositando en la mesa a la que estaban sentados Misaki y Ôzora un informe pulcramente grapado. Tsubasa suspiró. "Éste es uno de los inconvenientes de los amigos de la infancia." -pensó- "Te conocen demasiado bien." Y él los conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no pararían hasta sonsacarle lo que le preocupaba.

- Sólo fue un escalofrío, nada más. -intentó convencerles de nuevo, con la (vana) esperanza de que cambiasen de tema. Pero Tarô y Ryô lo miraron impasibles, esperando a que soltase el resto. Tsubasa se rindió con un suspiro. No tenía escapatoria.

- De repente tuve el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar. Pero seguro que sólo es el exceso de trabajo... -añadió rápidamente, alcanzando el informe de Ryô y empezando a leerlo. Ishizaki y Misaki intercambiaron una mirada inquieta. Los presentimientos de Tsubasa rara vez fallaban, y aunque él decía y repetía que no era ninguna maldita bola de cristal, Ryô seguía preguntándole todos los sábados a la hora de rellenar la quiniela.

- Pues si es por el exceso de trabajo, será mejor que dejes eso y vayas a por unos cafés ¿no te parece? -dijo Tarô. Ishizaki lo miró sorprendido. Misaki nunca era tan tajante al hablar.

- Y yo que creía que la etapa de chico de los cafés había terminado hace tiempo... -suspiró Tsubasa resignado- ¿Lo de siempre?

- Lo de siempre. -confirmó Tarô.

Cuando Tsubasa cerró la puerta, Ryô se volvió hacia él.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué has hecho eso? -le preguntó a Misaki un poco enfadado- Se ve a la legua que está más preocupado de lo que dice, y en vez de intentar animarlo, ¿tú vas y lo mandas a por café?

- Sí. -le respondió Misaki tranquilamente- Seguramente querrá llamar a su casa, ya sabes, para asegurarse de que están todos bien. Yo sólo le he dado la excusa perfecta para hacerlo. Siempre puede decir que había cola en la cafetería. -añadió con una sonrisa- Conoces a Tsubasa, sabes que nunca admitiría estar preocupado por algo tan vago como un presentimiento; pero si queremos hacer algo con ese informe, mejor que esté tranquilo y centrado en el trabajo.

- Con razón no ha protestado con más energía. -se sonrió Ishizaki- Lo siento, Tarô. He hablado muy deprisa.

- Como siempre... -bromeó el aludido.

Mientras tanto, en el pasillo, Tsubasa hablaba por teléfono con Genzô Wakabayashi, guardaespaldas de la familia Ôzora, aliviado de enterarse de que todo iba bien.

- ¿Y a qué se debe esta repentina llamada? -preguntó Genzô, más inquieto de lo que quería reconocer- ¿Algún anónimo amenazante? ¿Los Hyuga vuelven a dar guerra?

- No, tranquilo, sólo fue un mal presentimiento. Me alegro de haberme equivocado. -respondió Tsubasa sinceramente.

Al otro lado de la línea, Wakabayashi sonrió, más calmado. Todavía recordaba cuando, años atrás, el padre de Tsubasa había sido tiroteado por desoír las amenazas de los Hyuga. Habían sido tres días de locos, pero por suerte el señor Ôzora sobrevivió. Se había quedado parapléjico, eso sí, pero sin duda era mejor estar vivo y en silla de ruedas que que tu familia reciba condecoraciones post-mortem. Desde entonces, Genzô se preocupaba mucho más por la seguridad de _su_ familia (llevaba tanto tiempo con ellos que ya consideraba a los Ôzora su propia familia). No quería que volviese a ocurrirles nada malo.

- Yo también. Saluda a los chicos de mi parte.

- Lo haré. Hasta luego, Genzô.

- Adiós, Tsubasa.

Ya tranquilo, el joven se dirigió a la cafetería, donde pidió dos cortados y un capuchino. Los vasitos de cartón estaban calientes, pero al final consiguió transportarlos (medio haciendo malabares) sin quemarse mucho.

Cuando Ryô vio entrar a un sonriente y acalorado Tsubasa, llevando como podía los tres vasos de café, se alegró sinceramente de que Tarô conociese tan bien a su amigo. Estaba claro que, por suerte, el mal presentimiento de Tsubasa se había quedado sólo en eso, en un presentimiento. "Ahora ya podemos ponernos con el maldito informe." -pensó.

- Genzô os manda saludos, chicos. -dijo Tsubasa entregándoles los vasos humeantes.

- ¿Todo bien? -afirmó, más que preguntó, Misaki.

- Sí. Lo siento, tíos, me preocupo demasiado. -se disculpó Tsubasa, un poco avergonzado.

- Vamos, hombre, tampoco hace falta que te disculpes por invitarnos a café. -bromeó Ishizaki. Tsubasa rió y se sentó de nuevo, volviendo a coger el informe.

- Y bien, ¿qué nos cuenta Hikaru esta vez? -preguntó Tarô. Hikaru Matsuyama, natural de Hokkaido, era uno de sus más íntimos amigos, y el mejor a la hora de enterarse de cosas que nadie en su sano juicio le diría a un policía. Claro que Matsuyama contaba con la inestimable ventaja de no tener en absoluto pinta de policía.

Si te lo encontrabas de noche en un bar de los bajos fondos, con barba de varios días, mirada aparentemente perdida en la cerveza y unas ropas que andaban necesitando un buen lavado, pensarías lo que todo el mundo: un borracho inofensivo que no va a entender tres palabras de lo que digamos. Si, por el contrario, te lo encontrabas por la calle, bien vestido y afeitado, charlando amigablemente con una señorita bastante ligera de ropa, pensarías que estaban negociando la tarifa.

Craso error. En el primer caso, estaría tomando nota mentalmente de la conversación (cuando no apretando con disimulo el botón de su silenciosa grabadora de bolsillo), y en el segundo, le habría pagado a la chica lo suficiente como para que ella le dijera encantada todo lo que necesitase saber. Y esos eran solo dos de sus métodos para conseguir información. Tsubasa ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que habían pillado in fraganti a una banda de narcos gracias al soplo de uno de los contactos de Hikaru.

- Hoy nos trae algo gordo. -respondió Ishizaki- Hace un par de días, se enteró de que los Hyuga tenían algo que ver con la desaparición de un tal Kitazume, un traficante de armas que al parecer les estaba haciendo la competencia, y cuando su interlocutor se emborrachó un poco más, le dijo dónde habían enterrado el cuerpo. Jun ya está haciéndole la autopsia; en unas horas tendrá los resultados. Teniendo en cuenta que el cadáver es bastante reciente, es más probable que encuentre restos de piel del atacante debajo de las uñas, o alguna otra pista que nos conduzca a un pez mediano.

- Y quizás ese pez sepa lo suficiente como para que podamos empapelar a Hyuga o a alguno de sus subordinados y meterlos entre rejas de una buena vez. -completó Tsubasa.

- Exacto.

Ishizaki iba a continuar, pero en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

- ¡Adelante! -dijo Tsubasa, y Tamotsu Ide entró en la habitación. Ide era uno de los mejores hackers del mundo, y no tenía rival en Japón. Tsubasa se sentía muy afortunado de tenerlo en la UPOLCO. Si la información que necesitaban estaba en Internet, Tamotsu la encontraría. Además, se encargaba de mantener en constante vigilancia los domicilios de Hyuga y sus socios, y sus principales centros de negocios.

- Siento interrumpir, -les dijo sonriente- pero tengo una buena noticia.

- Dispara. -le dijo Misaki.

- _Hiroshi_ ya está dentro. Nos mantendrá informados de las novedades, pero solo podrá ponerse en contacto con nosotros mientras esté solo en el coche, porque hay cámaras de vigilancia por toda la casa. No podemos arriesgarnos a que le pillen.

- Estupendo, Tamotsu. -le felicitó Tsubasa- A propósito, ¿cómo conseguiste que le contrataran? Por lo que sé, Wakashimazu es muy cuidadoso con los empleados que mete en la casa.

- Hikaru me hizo el favor de "convencer" a un par de conocidos de Wakashimazu para que se lo recomendaran. Lo ha hecho realmente bien, tendré que invitarle a una cerveza en cuanto salgamos. -dijo con una ancha sonrisa.

- Estoy seguro de que se alegrará de oír eso. -se sonrió Misaki- ¿Algo más, Tamotsu?

- No, el resto está en el informe de Ryô. Vuelvo al trabajo, chicos. Si me necesitáis, ya sabéis dónde encontrarme. -se despidió, dirigiéndose a la salida.

- Hasta luego, Tamotsu.

- Hasta luego. -Ide cerró la puerta tras él.

- Lo que dice el resto del informe -continuó Ishizaki- es que, esta mañana, después de una semana en el extranjero, Hyuga llegó a su casa a las 9:45 y salió de ella, con Wakashimazu, a las 12:30. A las 13:00 llegó a la oficina principal, donde ya estaban Kira, Sorimachi y Sawada. Aún siguen allí.

- Bien, parece que, por el momento, habrá que esperar los informes de Hiroshi y de Misugi para dar el siguiente paso. -concluyó Tsubasa- Yo voy a ver si Roberto sabe algo del viaje de Hyuga, quizás haya pasado por Brasil.

- Bueno, entonces será mejor que me ponga con el papeleo y tramite el certificado de defunción de Kitazume. -resopló Ishizaki. Si había algo que Ryô odiaba de su trabajo, era el papeleo, pero sabía bien que era un mal necesario. Se despidió y salió de la sala.

- Mañana no vas a venir, ¿verdad, Tarô? -le preguntó Tsubasa cuando se quedaron solos.

- No. Ya sabes que es el aniversario... -Tarô agachó la cabeza, mirándose las manos con tristeza.

Tsubasa frunció el ceño con preocupación. Ya habían pasado tres años, pero el dolor y la rabia escondidos en la voz de Tarô seguían siendo evidentes. El joven se levantó y se acercó a su compañero, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- Tarô, si necesitas hablar, o si quieres que te acompañe, o lo que sea, llámame. No importa la hora ni el lugar, tú llámame. No estás solo en esto, amigo.

Misaki asintió lentamente, notando cómo las lágrimas se arremolinaban bajo sus párpados.

- Gracias, Tsubasa. -logró murmurar con voz débil. Cuando Tsubasa retiró la mano, se levantó y salió de la sala, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Necesitaba estar un rato a solas.

Cuando salió al pasillo, supo que lo mejor sería ir a la cafetería. El turno de la mañana acababa de terminar, y prácticamente todo el mundo se iría a su casa a comer. En la cafetería estaría tranquilo.

Al llegar a la barra, pidió un capuchino y se lo llevó a una mesita para dos, al lado de la ventana. Mientras el café se enfriaba en la mesa, Tarô se perdió en sus pensamientos, sin poder evitar que los recuerdos lo invadieran.

Él había nacido en Nankatsu, una pequeña ciudad de la prefectura de Shizuoka. Según lo que le había contado su madre, su padre era un pintor ambulante, que viajaba por todo Japón plasmando en sus cuadros los paisajes que le gustaban. Al principio, las cosas fueron bien, pero, aunque la madre de Tarô amaba con locura a Ichiro Misaki, la vida errante no estaba hecha para ella. Así que un día, cogió sus cosas y abandonó a Ichiro, llevándose a su hijo. Arami se fue con él a la capital, donde encontró trabajo y logró criarlo. Los primeros meses fueron difíciles, pero su madre era una mujer fuerte, y salieron adelante. Y al cabo de cinco años, cuando el pequeño Tarô tenía seis, conoció a Akira Yamaoka y se enamoró de él. Se casaron y dos años después nació Yoshiko, la hermanita de Tarô.

Esos años fueron los más felices de la vida de Misaki: tenía una familia completa y buenos amigos (había conocido a Tsubasa y a los demás en el colegio), le iba bien en la escuela y los deportes, y, por si fuera poco, tenía una preciosa hermanita a la que adoraba. Y durante ese tiempo, la fortuna les sonrió a los negocios del señor Yamaoka, que rápidamente se convirtió _en un rico empresario_.

Once años después, Tarô Misaki era un joven alegre y emprendedor que parecía tenerlo todo de su parte. Y así siguieron las cosas, hasta que un día Yoshiko no volvió del colegio. Esa tarde, los padres de Tarô recibieron una misiva en la que ponía que la habían secuestrado, y que si la querían de vuelta sana y salva tendrían que dejar cierta suma de dinero bajo uno de los bancos del parque de Tokyo, a una hora y un día que Tarô no recordaba. La carta también advertía que, si avisaban a la policía, Yoshiko moriría. Pero a pesar de todo, los señores Yamaoka llamaron a las autoridades para denunciar el secuestro de la pequeña.

Al día siguiente, el cadáver de Yoshiko apareció en el porche, con los ojitos cerrados y una dulce sonrisa en los labios. Parecía haberse quedado dormida debajo del alero. Sobre su pecho descansaba una cuartilla doblada, que rezaba las palabras "Cosa Nostra", escritas con fluida caligrafía occidental.

Aunque (como siempre) no se pudo demostrar nada, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que dos y dos son cuatro. Los Hyuga eran los mayores rivales financieros del señor Yamaoka, y, desde hacía unos cuantos meses, junto a todas las presuntas víctimas del clan, aparecían esas dos malditas palabras: Cosa Nostra. Como si esos monstruos estuviesen adjudicándose los cuerpos. Con una amarga sonrisa, Tarô se preguntó si a Hyuga le gustaría _El Padrino_.

Hacía ya casi tres años, Tarô Misaki había jurado sobre la tumba de su hermana que no descansaría hasta dar con el cabrón que la había matado, y que se encargaría personalmente de que muriera en sus brazos. También le había prometido que, tan pronto como le fuera posible, metería a Kôjirô Hyuga en una celda, de la que jamás volvería a salir si no era con los pies por delante. Y mañana volvería a renovar su juramento.

- Tarô, ¿estás bien? -la voz preocupada de Tamotsu arrancó a Misaki de sus pensamientos. Algo sorprendido, Tarô se dio cuenta de que tenía lágrimas en las mejillas. Suspirando, se las secó con el dorso de la mano. Ya habían pasado tres años desde la muerte de Yoshiko, y lo único que había hecho era llorar como un inútil.

- Sí, sí, es sólo... -el joven se interrumpió al escuchar su propia voz, débil y rota. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? No estaba bien, y fingir lo contrario sería una pérdida de tiempo.

- ¿Puedo sentarme? -le preguntó Tamotsu con delicadeza. Sin confiar en sus cuerdas vocales, Tarô asintió, señalándole el sitio libre. Ide apartó la silla y se sentó. Tarô le dio un sorbo a su capuchino intacto, por hacer algo.

- Siento mucho lo de tu hermana. -le dijo Ide con sinceridad. Tarô volvió a asentir. Agradecía las buenas intenciones de Tamotsu, pero intuía que hoy no iba a conseguir levantarle el ánimo. Los chicos se sumieron en el silencio; Tarô removiendo distraídamente su capuchino con la cucharilla, Tamotsu preguntándose qué podía hacer para confortar a su amigo aunque fuera un poco.

- ¿En qué piensas? -preguntó, atento a su reacción. Quizás Tarô necesitara desahogarse, pero si no quería hablar, él no pensaba obligarlo. Por suerte, la pregunta no pareció empeorar la situación.

- En cómo sería ahora si... si estuviera viva. -respondió Tarô en voz baja- En diciembre habría cumplido catorce años, y estaría más alta. Quizás comenzaría a fijarse en los chicos, y entonces nuestra madre trataría de darle la consabida charla de las flores y las abejas, y nuestro padre frunciría un poco el ceño, diciéndole que su niña aún era muy pequeña para esas cosas. -para preocupación de Tamotsu, la pequeña sonrisa que había florecido en los labios de Tarô se esfumó de repente- Si tan solo hubiera ido a recogerla ese día... -suspiró.

- No fue culpa tuya, Tarô.

- Ya lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que si hubiese estado con ella...

- Si hubieras estado con ella, -le interrumpió Tamotsu con suavidad- la habrían secuestrado al día siguiente, o al otro, o una semana después, porque esos capullos ya lo tenían todo planeado, y los Hyuga nunca dejan escapar una presa. Tarô, por favor, no te atormentes. -le pidió- A Yoshiko no le gustaría verte así. -Misaki lo miró fijamente, como procesando sus palabras. Tamotsu se preguntó si no habría metido la pata al ser tan sincero, pero, después de unos instantes, su amigo simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

- Tienes razón, Tamotsu. -murmuró- A Yoshiko le pondría muy triste verme así...

La mesa volvió a sumirse en el silencio. Tarô reflexionaba sobre las palabras de Tamotsu: ¿habría podido él hacer algo? No, el hacker tenía razón: por desgracia, la muerte de su hermanita había sido inevitable. Pero eso no quería decir que otras tuvieran que serlo. "Basta ya de autocompasión." -se dijo Tarô- "Juré que encerraría a ese monstruo para que nadie más tuviera que sufrir lo que sufrió mi familia, y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Mañana, después de pasar por el cementerio, vendré a trabajar. No puedo tomarme el día libre con esa bestia campando a sus anchas por ahí." Un poco más animado, y resuelto a no volver a dejarse vencer por el dolor, Tarô alzó la mirada, una media sonrisa asomando en sus labios.

- Gracias, Tamotsu. -le dijo a su amigo, y el hacker supo que lo decía de verdad. "Este ya es el Tarô Misaki que conozco." -pensó más animado.

- No hay de qué. Para eso estamos, ¿no? -le respondió. Justo en ese momento, el estómago de Tamotsu decidió hacer acto de presencia, provocando que su dueño se pusiera rojo cual tomate. Tarô no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- Venga, te invito a comer. -le ofreció al informático- Y mañana invitas tú, ¿te parece?

- ¿Eso quiere decir que mañana vienes a trabajar? -le preguntó Tamotsu, alegre y un poco sorprendido.

- Sí. No puedo tomarme el día libre cuando hay tantas cosas que hacer aquí. Iré al cementerio por la mañana, con mis padres, y después vendré al trabajo.

- Entonces, ¡trato hecho! -aceptó Tamotsu con una gran sonrisa- Estoy seguro de que, donde quiera que esté, Yoshiko está orgullosa de ti.

Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a la barra para pedir, y después volvieron a la mesa.

- Tamotsu... -empezó a decir Tarô mientras esperaban la comida. El hacker provenía de otra zona de Tokyo, Shinjuku (más concretamente, de Kabukichô), y lo habían conocido ya en la universidad, así que Tarô no sabía tanto de él como del resto de sus amigos.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Tú por qué te dedicas a esto? -le preguntó. Cada miembro de la UPOLCO tenía sus razones para trabajar allí: Tsubasa y Ryô soñaban con un mundo libre de mafia, mientras que Hikaru e Hiroshi querían hacer de Tokyo un lugar más seguro. Jun, el médico forense, buscaba que también a los cadáveres que nadie reclamaba se les hiciese justicia. Tarô quería vengar la muerte de su hermana e impedir que más gente pasara por lo que tuvo que pasar su familia, y Genzô prefería proteger a las personas antes que perseguir a los criminales. Pero Misaki no sabía cuál era la motivación de Tamotsu. Sin embargo, al ver el dolor y la tristeza que invadieron las facciones del informático al oír la pregunta, deseó haberse mordido la lengua.

- Porque hace ya casi tres años, los Hyuga mataron a mi mejor amigo. -dijo Tamotsu en voz baja. El joven titubeó un momento antes de continuar- Se llamaba Shingo Aoi, y él y yo habíamos sido amigos desde los cinco años. Él vivía a sólo unas cuantas calles de mi casa, así que nos pasábamos prácticamente todo el día juntos, en su casa o en la mía. Bueno, al menos así era hasta que su padre cayó enfermo... -se corrigió- Cuando teníamos quince años, a su padre le diagnosticaron leucemia, y ya sabes lo caros que son los tratamientos de quimioterapia... -Tarô asintió- Su familia empezó a pasar apuros económicos, así que Shingo tuvo que ponerse a trabajar después de clase (o al menos eso era lo que yo creía que hacía). Fueron unos meses de locura. -Tamotsu negó tristemente con la cabeza- Shingo dormía muy poco, y estaba tan delgado que parecía un fantasma. Y de repente, un día, todo cambió: por la tarde, un tal Kira (sí, Tarô, el mismo Kozo Kira que tú y yo conocemos) se presentó en casa de los Aoi, para informarles de que Shingo había ganado una beca de interno en una academia llamada... ¿cómo era? Ah, sí en una tal Academia Toho. Con todos los gastos escolares pagados y, visto que su familia tenía problemas económicos, recibiría también una pensión mensual.

Al principio, la señora Aoi pensó que todo se trataba de una broma de muy mal gusto, pero cuando Kira la convenció de que hablaba en serio, la pobre mujer no cabía en sí de la alegría. Imagínate: su hijo iba a poder estudiar y encima les enviaría dinero a casa. Sus problemas económicos estaban resueltos.

Las cosas fueron bien durante ese año: el padre de Shingo superó el cáncer, su hermana pudo ingresar en la universidad, y todos los meses les llegaba el dinero de la pensión. Y, sin embargo, a mí todo eso me olía a gato encerrado. Entonces, ya rara vez lo veía y, cuando nos encontrábamos, se comportaba de un modo muy extraño... Estaba distante y nervioso, y yo sabía que me escondía algo. Intenté presionarlo para que me lo contase, pero no hubo manera.

Así siguieron desarrollándose las cosas hasta que un día, cuando teníamos diecisiete años, a casa de los Aoi llegó una carta de Shingo.

En esa carta, Shingo le confesaba a su familia que el dinero que mandaba cada mes no provenía de la famosa beca, sino de varios robos que había realizado como miembro de la yakuza, a la que se había unido hacía entonces dos años. Al parecer, toda la historia de la beca era una farsa. Les decía que se había metido en el clan Hyuga para poder solucionar los problemas económicos de la familia, pero que, al negarse a obedecer una orden de sus jefes, había caído en desgracia, y ahora todos corrían peligro, peligro de muerte. Les rogó a sus padres que se marchasen a Italia, donde tenían algunos parientes, diciéndoles que él iba hacia el aeropuerto y que se reuniría con ellos en Milán.

Su familia, asustada, accedió, y se mudaron lo más rápido que pudieron, dispuestos a esperar a Shingo allí. Pero pasaron los días y Shingo no apareció.

Tres meses después de esto, unos senderistas encontraron en un bosque de Saitama el esqueleto decapitado de un hombre de entre 15 y 18 años, con el pasaporte de Shingo y un billete de avión para Italia en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta, cuya fecha coincidía con la de la carta. -la voz de Tamotsu era casi un susurro, y sus ojos brillaban de lágrimas contenidas.

No sé por qué le cortaron la cabeza, -continuó- si se podía identificar perfectamente el cadáver por el pasaporte. Quizás fuera un acto de venganza, o una macabra medida disuasoria para futuros traidores, no lo sé. Lo único que sé es que mi mejor amigo murió a los diecisiete años, y que los Hyuga tuvieron mucho que ver con eso. Podría decirse que mi motivación para trabajar aquí es esclarecer el asesinato de Shingo. -finalizó Tamotsu, con lágrimas en las mejillas y los nudillos blancos por la fuerza con la que apretaba los puños. Por un momento, Misaki se quedó sin palabras, sorprendido y consternado por la historia.

- Lo siento mucho Tamotsu, no debería habértelo preguntado... -empezó a decir Tarô, apenado por haberle hecho rememorar a su amigo un recuerdo doloroso.

- No, Tarô, no te disculpes. -le interrumpió Tamotsu, frotándose rápidamente los ojos con el dorso de la mano- Me ha hecho bien contártelo. -le confesó. Y era verdad. Ahora se sentía mejor, como más ligero. Tarô esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- En ese caso, me alegro. -dijo- Y, Tamotsu, si necesitas hablar o lo que sea, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo. -el hacker también sonrió débilmente.

- Lo mismo digo, Tarô. Lo mismo digo.


	3. Capítulo 3: Shingo y Tomeya

Capítulo 3. Shingo y Tomeya.

N.A.: Mil perdones por el inexcusable retraso ^^" En mi defensa, diré que éste era un capítulo muy complejo y difícil de escribir, aparte de largo (12 páginas a Word O.O). En fin, no queda nada más que decir, salvo que disfrutéis de la lectura :)

Cuando el estridente pitido del despertador estalló en su mesilla de noche, el brazo del amodorrado joven salió perezosamente de entre las sábanas, tanteando por el mueble hasta dar con el botoncito mágico, que restablecería al instante la paz y el silencio en la habitación. Por desgracia, Shingo Aoi sabía que no podía permitirse el lujo de quedarse en la cama quince minutos más, so pena de que Tomeya Akai, su compañero de piso y mejor (bueno, siendo precisos, su único) amigo, acabara con toda el agua caliente de la ducha.

El chico bostezó y se estiró, destapándose y apoyando los pies en el frío suelo del dormitorio. Con desgana, miró el pequeño calendario que tenía en la mesilla, al lado de esa foto puesta bocabajo sobre la superficie del mueble. Su cara se contrajo en una mueca de dolor al leer la fecha: martes, once de marzo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, al tiempo que sus dedos se aferraban a las sábanas, en un intento de dominar los espasmos de asco, dolor y rabia que lo invadían.

Trataba de contener el asco, el dolor y la rabia porque hacía tres años, ese mismo día, Shingo Aoi había cometido su primer asesinato.

Todavía lo recordaba como si fuera ayer. Ese día, como hoy, el despertador lo había arrancado del mundo de los sueños con su escandalosa alarma, y Shingo lo había apagado antes de incorporarse. Después había cogido una muda de ropa limpia y había salido corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño como si se le fuese la vida en ello, todo fuera por llegar antes que el Acaparaduchas (como Shingo apodaba, cariñosamente, a su amigo) y poder asearse sin riesgo a coger una pulmonía.

Cuando salió, fue recibido por el "Buenos días" de Tomeya, que se metió con un bostezo en el aseo. Cuando su amigo por fin decidió liberar al pobre baño de su cautiverio, a Shingo ya le había dado tiempo a preparar el café y estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, comiéndose una tostada.

- ¿Qué tal fue ayer? -preguntó Aoi, mientras Akai se servía café y un par de tostadas y se sentaba a la mesa.

- Bien. -respondió el otro- Toma, aquí tienes tu parte. -dijo, entregándole un fajo de billetes sujeto con una goma. -Shingo los contó por encima, esforzándose en no pensar de dónde provenían. Su familia necesitaba ese dinero; ¿qué más daba cómo lo consiguiera? La voz de Tomeya lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Ayer, cuando fui a recoger el pago, el señor Sorimachi me dio esto para ti. -dijo tendiéndole un sobre tamaño folio- Creo que es un trabajo. -Shingo cogió el sobre y rasgó el papel con curiosidad. ¿De qué se trataría esta vez? ¿Un atraco, vender droga, ir a recoger mercancías al muelle...? Arqueó las cejas cuando leyó el rótulo del dossier: Secuestro. No era lo más común, pero tampoco la primera vez que lo hacía. Aunque, hasta ahora, se los habían encargado a los dos. Esta vez, Tomeya tenía un encargo en Yokohama, así que tendría que apañárselas solo. Sin embargo, los secuestros no solían dar problemas: enviaban la carta, la familia pagaba y en paz. La víctima volvía a hacer vida normal y ellos se quedaban con su comisión. No había nada de malo en eso, ¿no?

- Vaya, tu primer secuestro en solitario. Vas ganando puntos, Shingo. -comentó su amigo con una ligera sonrisa, palmeándole el hombro. Shingo no contestó. No sabía cómo Tomeya había sido capaz de acostumbrarse a aquella vida. "El truco para no volverse loco -le había dicho su amigo cuando empezaron a trabajar juntos- consiste en no pensar en lo que hiciste ayer o en lo que harás mañana. Simplemente piensa en por qué lo haces. Y jamás, -había añadido- jamás mires a los ojos a quien tengas que matar." Shingo estaba seguro de que, sin Tomeya, ya haría mucho que habría perdido la cordura. Él era como un hermano mayor; le aconsejaba y cuidaba de que no le pasase nada malo. Tomeya era su única luz en aquel mundo de oscuridad en el que vivía. Sin siquiera acabar el desayuno, Shingo se había sumido en sus recuerdos, evocando cómo había conocido a su "salvador".

Cuando al padre de Shingo le diagnosticaron leucemia, el chico sintió que su mundo se tambaleaba. Su padre siempre había sido un hombre fuerte, el sostén de la familia, ¿cómo iban a apañárselas sin él? Su madre era ama de casa, pero en ese momento tuvo que ponerse a trabajar para poder hacer frente a los tratamientos que, combinados con la hipoteca, amenazaban con hundir en las deudas la ya tambaleante economía de los Aoi. Su hermana Yuki se hizo cargo de la casa, y el joven Shingo empezó a buscar algún empleo con el que ayudar a su familia. El único problema era que, después de llevar dos meses y pico buscando, no había encontrado nada. Nadie quería contratar a un chico menor de edad, que tenía que compaginar el trabajo con los estudios y a veces el cuidado de un enfermo.

Con ese panorama, a Shingo le quedaban muy pocas opciones; ¿cómo iba a conseguir dinero si nadie quería contratarle? Le dio vueltas y más vueltas al problema, tratando de encontrar alguna solución: ¿Limpiabotas? No, necesitaría una de esas cajas especiales, y no tenía dinero para comprarla. ¿Hacer malabares en la calle? No, si le pillaba la poli se la cargaría con todo el equipo. Podían hasta retirarles su custodia a sus padres. Después de repasar durante horas todas las opciones que se le ocurrieron, el chico se rindió abatido. No había nada que hacer. Su amigo Tamotsu trataba de animarle como podía, pero sin resultados.

Al anochecer, cuando se dirigía hacia su casa (Tamotsu había insistido en acompañarle, preocupado por el estado de ánimo de su amigo, pero Shingo le había dicho que necesitaba estar solo un rato), pasó por su lado un hombre, corriendo lo más rápido que le permitían las piernas para alcanzar el autobús. Con una de las zancadas, su cartera se salió del bolsillo del pantalón y cayó a los pies de Shingo, que la recogió para devolvérsela, pero cuando intentó llamarlo, el hombre ya se había subido al colectivo. Cuando el chico abrió la cartera, buscando alguna identificación que le pudiese ayudar a devolverla, quedó literalmente deslumbrado. En esa billetera había más de lo que ganaba su madre en todo un mes de trabajo. Shingo cerró los ojos, tratando de pensar con claridad. No podía hacer eso, ese dinero no era suyo; ¡cogerlo sería robar! Pero no pudo evitar que la imagen del rostro de su madre, contraído de preocupación ante las cartas del banco, se instalase en su cabeza. Ya llevaban dos meses sin pagar la hipoteca, si se retrasaban más, el banco había amenazado con desahuciarlos, y entonces ¿dónde iban a vivir? ¿Y cómo iban a cuidar a su padre? La necesidad era tanta que Shingo acabó por hacer a un lado sus principios y cedió. Cogió los billetes, se los guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, y tiró la cartera en la papelera más próxima.

Al día siguiente, Shingo Aoi comenzó a robar.

Primero fue en centros comerciales, estaciones, parques... Sitios así, donde, entre las prisas y el caos de la multitud, era más fácil que alguien se dejase olvidada alguna bolsa o maletín, que el chico recogía y examinaba solícitamente. Al cabo de unas semanas, cuando sus manos fueron adquiriendo agilidad, comenzó a sustraer carteras y monederos de los bolsillos de los viajeros del metro, aprovechando las horas puntas, en las que los vagones estaban a rebosar. Más tarde se atrevió a hacer lo mismo sin la protección de una masa de gente entre la que perderse y, a los cuatro meses del incidente del autobús, Shingo se había convertido en un experto carterista.

Por suerte, tanto Tamotsu como su familia se creyeron sin la más mínima sospecha la historia de que había conseguido un trabajo como repartidor a domicilio, y acogieron la buena nueva con alegría. Gracias al dinero que había encontrado en la cartera perdida (que apareció "casualmente" en el bolso de su madre), los Aoi pudieron pagar el primer plazo atrasado de la hipoteca, y el banco no les embargó la casa. Shingo, que no se daba cuenta de los estragos que le estaba provocando su nuevo ritmo de vida (como "trabajaba" durante toda la tarde tenía que estudiar por las noches. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era que los del colegio empezaran a investigar por una repentina bajada en sus notas, pero por suerte Tamotsu le ayudaba mucho en ese aspecto), siguió despojando de sus carteras a los viandantes, esperando que su padre se curase cuanto antes, porque los tratamientos se hacían cada vez más caros y ni siquiera sus robos evitaban que la familia empezase a acumular deudas de nuevo.

Unas semanas después, el joven estaba prácticamente desesperado. Los últimos días había tenido una mala racha, y su madre se había quedado en el paro, por recortes de plantilla en la empresa donde trabajaba de secretaria, así que ya estaban otra vez con el agua al cuello. A pesar de que le vendría bien desahogarse, Shingo no había querido contarle nada a Tamotsu, porque su amigo ya se preocupaba mucho por él y, de todos modos ¿cómo iba a poder ayudarlo? No tenía sentido inquietarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

Para colmo de males, hoy no había conseguido más que unos billetes sueltos y un monedero vacío. Así que cuando, ese jueves por la tarde, vio como un chico de su edad (tendría a lo sumo dos años más que él) guardaba una jugosa cantidad de dinero en su cartera, y después la cartera en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, no se lo pensó dos veces. Caminó hacia él como quien no quiere la cosa, y al pasar a su lado, se chocó "accidentalmente" contra su hombro. La mayoría de las veces, agarraba la billetera, murmuraba unas disculpas por el choque, y seguía su camino sin que la víctima se diera ni cuenta. La mayoría de las veces.

Pero esta vez, su muñeca estaba firmemente sujeta por la mano izquierda del desconocido, y tenía el cañón de una pistola entre los ojos. El chico tragó saliva. "Maldita sea, Shingo Aoi." -se dijo, alzando la mirada- "Sólo a ti se te ocurre intentar robarle la cartera a un yakuza".

Tomeya Akai miró con furia a los ojos a aquella pequeña serpiente que se había atrevido a quitarle el billetero, mientras presionaba aún más el arma contra su piel. Normalmente, el frío del metal contra la frente del ratero era lo bastante intimidatorio como para que este se deshiciera en aterrorizadas disculpas y Akai lo dejara ir debatiéndose entre la lástima y el desprecio. Pero este chico era distinto. Cuando alzó los ojos, le sostuvo la mirada sin pestañear. Tomeya pudo ver miedo, pero también determinación, orgullo y una brillante chispa de valentía al fondo de esos ojos oscuros. La mirada del chaval le recordó a la suya propia, trocando el enfado de su rostro en interés y curiosidad. El chico tenía talento, eso era evidente, pero ¿cómo habría acabado alguien tan joven de carterista? Cierto que él era más pequeño cuando empezó, pero...

- ¿Por qué haces esto? -le espetó secamente. Que ya no estuviera enfadado no significaba que tuviera que ser amable.

- ¿Qué? -dijo Shingo estupefacto. Se esperaba cualquier cosa, absolutamente todo, todo menos una pregunta.

- Te estoy preguntando que por qué haces esto. -repitió Tomeya- ¿Por qué robas? ¿Te gusta el riesgo, es eso? ¿Es un juego para ti? -le preguntó, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Le sorprendió la furia que floreció en la mirada del chico ante sus palabras.

Shingo apretó los dientes, sintiendo que la rabia lo invadía. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡¿Cómo se atrevía ese tipo a juzgarle?! Antes de que pudiera pensar en lo poco sensato que resulta insultar a alguien que tiene una pistola apoyada contra tu cabeza, había empezado a gritarle a Tomeya, descargando inconscientemente toda su angustia y frustración en el joven que tenía frente a él.

- ¡Para mí no es ningún juego, gilipollas! -bramó- ¡Mi padre está enfermo, mi madre en paro, y los malditos cabrones del banco van a embargarnos la semana que viene como no consiga dinero! ¡¡Así que no te atrevas a decirme que robo por diversión, hijo de perra!! -ahora fue Tomeya el que se quedó de una pieza. Ese chico, o era muy valiente, o estaba loco de remate. "O quizás simplemente está desesperado" -pensó, mirando comprensivo las lágrimas de rabia que corrían por el rostro del chaval, aunque se notaba que éste estaba haciendo todo lo posible por retenerlas. Con una media sonrisa, retiró el arma de la frente de Shingo y le soltó la muñeca. La cartera cayó al suelo, y Tomeya se agachó para recogerla. Shingo empezó a frotarse la zona dolorida con la otra mano, mientras sus sollozos se iban calmando lentamente.

Cuando logró tranquilizarse, reprochándose por no haber sabido controlar mejor sus emociones, Shingo observó a Tomeya entre desconfiado y curioso. El yakuza parecía estarlo estudiando con la mirada, y aunque el chico no había olvidado que hacía escasos segundos, ese mismo tipo lo estaba apuntando con una pistola, no se alejó. Había algo en el rostro sereno de Tomeya le impulsaba a confiar en él. Shingo no sabía muy bien qué era, si su media sonrisa cálida y tranquilizadora o la mirada de sus ojos, que le recordaba tanto a la de su padre. Era una mirada determinada y segura, pero también amable, que, irónicamente, le hacía sentirse a salvo.

- Me llamo Tomeya Akai. –se presentó el otro, tendiéndole la mano. Tras dudar un momento, Shingo se la estrechó.

- Yo soy Shingo Aoi. -murmuró, tratando de no darle muchas vueltas a lo surrealista de la situación. Estrecharle la mano a un miembro de la mafia (armado, para más señas) a quien acabas de insultar después de intentar birlarle la cartera. Qué mundo de locos- ¿Qué quieres de mí? -le preguntó. Alguna razón habría para que no le hubiese metido aún una bala en la sesera. Tomeya permaneció en silencio unos minutos, como meditando su respuesta.

- Me parece que tienes talento, Shingo. Quieres.... ¿quieres unirte a la yakuza? -le preguntó el joven, eligiendo con cuidado las palabras, cuando por fin se decidió a hablar. Mientras formulaba la pregunta, Akai miraba la cara del muchacho, estudiando su reacción. Una cosa era robar carteras y otra muy distinta, formar parte de la mafia. Él había entrado, como muchos otros, obligado por las circunstancias, y no le agradaba en absoluto la idea de que ese chico que había tenido que crecer demasiado rápido se viese envuelto de por vida en una espiral de crimen y violencia, pero la idea de verlo perder su juventud y quien sabe cuántas cosas más en un reformatorio (dijeran lo que dijeran los políticos, él sabía de buena tinta que esos antros estaban hechos para encerrar, no para rehabilitar) le gustaba todavía menos. Si iba dedicarse a la vida delictiva, que por lo menos tuviera cerca a alguien que pudiera cuidar de él. Tomeya deseaba con toda su alma que el chico rechazase su propuesta, que aún le quedase alguna otra alternativa mejor, pero por la mirada, a la vez desesperada y decidida, que mostró la cara del muchacho al oírle, pudo ver que ese no iba a ser el caso.

Shingo reflexionó unos momentos, y supo que su decisión estaba tomada.

- Sí. -respondió, y se sintió como si acabase de firmar su propia condena. Pero no iba a echarse atrás. No podía echarse atrás.

Tomeya ya sabía que todos sus esfuerzos iban a ser inútiles, pero aún así trató de disuadirlo.

- Shingo, esto no es como en las películas; aquí no se van a limitar a cortarte el dedo meñique si la cagas. Si te equivocas, te matarán. Y tú también tendrás que matar. Muchas veces. -añadió, pero la resolución del chico no flaqueó. Tomeya entrecerró los ojos. Shingo estaba decidido, eso era evidente, pero quería asegurarse de que entendía todo el peligro que conllevaba aquel trabajo. Quería que tuviera la oportunidad de negarse. En el fondo de su corazón, deseaba que se negara. No quería arrastrar a ese chico a su mundo de oscuridad- ¿Estás seguro de que es eso lo que quieres? -le preguntó con seriedad.

- No. -respondió Shingo, sorprendiendo una vez más a su interlocutor- No es lo que quiero. Pero no tengo alternativa. -añadió resuelto. Tomeya cerró los ojos y asintió. No había querido arrastrarlo a su mundo de oscuridad, pero, ya que lo había hecho, sería mejor que se encargase de cuidar de él.

Así era como Tomeya y él se habían conocido. Esa misma tarde, Akai lo había llevado a un lujoso bloque de oficinas y le había presentado el chico a Sorimachi, su superior, que le había preguntado sus motivos para unirse al clan Hyuga y, aparentemente satisfecho por sus respuestas, le había dicho que lo arreglarían todo en un santiamén. Al día siguiente, el señor Kira se había presentado en su casa, y, menos de cuarenta y ocho horas después, Shingo estaba viviendo con Tomeya su nueva vida de yakuza.

Perdido en sus recuerdos como estaba, aquella mañana de hacía tres años Shingo no se había dado cuenta de que Tomeya le estaba hablando hasta que su amigo le pasó una mano por delante de los ojos, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Eh? -preguntó el joven algo desorientado- Perdona, ¿qué decías?

- Decía que yo me tengo que ir ya. -repitió Akai pacientemente, apurando el café de un sorbo- Supongo que te veré en un par de días. -le dijo, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

- Que te vaya bien. -le respondió Shingo, volviendo a concentrarse en el dossier, su desayuno definitivamente olvidado.

- Gracias, igualmente. Adiós, Shingo. -de despidió Tomeya.

- Adiós.

Cuando se quedó solo, el joven abrió la carpeta que contenía los detalles del trabajo. Sacó varios folios de papel y los extendió sobre la mesa, apartando primero el plato de las tostadas y la taza para no mancharlos. La primera página del documento atrajo su atención. En ella se veía la fotografía de una niña sonriente, de unos diez u once años como mucho. Con curiosidad, Shingo se fijó en el nombre que aparecía bajo la imagen.

- Yoshiko Yamaoka... –leyó en voz baja.

Se fijó también en el resto de los documentos. El sobre con la carta, ya sellado, estaba al fondo de la carpeta, listo para echar al correo. Shingo miró la hora del secuestro: las 16:45, cuando la niña pasase por un descampado de camino a su casa. Sería mejor que mandase ya esa carta, así a la familia le llegaría un par de horas después del rapto.

Dentro de una anodina furgoneta de cristales tintados, el joven se ajustó el pasamontañas negro que le cubría por completo la cara. El descampado estaba desierto, pero Shingo no quería correr riesgos. Ligeramente nervioso, miró de nuevo su reloj. Eran las cinco menos diez; la chica se retrasaba.

Un par de minutos después, para alivio de Shingo, Yoshiko Yamaoka dobló la esquina y empezó a cruzar el descampado a paso vivo, sin reparar en el vehículo estacionado allí. Después de cerciorarse, echándole un rápido vistazo a la foto, de que era ella, Shingo abrió una botella y vertió un poco de cloroformo en un pañuelo, que escondió dentro de su puño cerrado. Sigilosamente, el joven bajó de la furgoneta y caminó hacia la niña, que no se percataba de nada, concentrada como estaba en el alegre pensamiento de que su hermano mayor volvería hoy pronto a casa.

Los ojitos negros de Yoshiko se abrieron de sorpresa y terror cuando sintió que alguien la aferraba con fuerza por el estómago. La pequeña abrió la boca para gritar, lo que facilitó que aspirase el cloroformo que empapaba el pañuelo que Shingo apretaba contra su cara. La niña alzó las manos hacia la de su captor, tratando de arañarla y así apartar la tela de su nariz y boca, pero el joven no cedió y, después de algunos forcejeos, Yoshiko se desplomó inconsciente entre sus brazos.

Cuando la niña dejó de resistirse, Shingo la cogió en brazos y, asegurándose de que nadie lo había visto, la llevó hasta la furgoneta y la depositó con cuidado en el asiento trasero. Los efectos del narcótico durarían un buen rato, así que no había peligro de que se despertase. El joven se subió al asiento del conductor, encendió el motor, y se puso en rumbo al local donde se retenía a los secuestrados hasta que sus superiores recibían el dinero.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la pequeña casa unifamiliar, la niña ya casi se había despertado. Rápidamente, Shingo metió el vehículo en el garaje y aparcó, bajándose de la furgoneta justo a tiempo para evitar que la pequeña (que acababa de recuperar el conocimiento e intentaba, tambaleante, salir por la puerta trasera) se diera de morros contra el suelo.

- Eh, eh, los efectos del cloroformo no desaparecen así como así. –le dijo, riñéndola suavemente mientras la sostenía- Podrías haberte hecho daño.

- Do… ¿Dónde estoy? –murmuró la niña desorientada, tratando de mantenerse en pie- Me duele la cabeza… -se quejó, sosteniéndose la frente. Dándose cuenta de que estaba bastante mareada, Shingo volvió a cogerla en brazos y salió con ella del garaje, decidiendo que las preguntas podían esperar.

- ¡Eh! –protestó la chica ante el brusco movimiento, pero su captor hizo caso omiso.

El joven subió las escaleras hasta el primer piso y entró en una sala sin ventanas, amueblada con una cama y un escritorio, y con un pequeño cuarto de baño adosado. Depositó suavemente a Yoshiko sobre el edredón, y se dirigió a echarle la llave a la puerta. La chiquilla aún estaba bajo los efectos de la droga, y Shingo no quería arriesgarse a que se abriese la cabeza contra los escalones por intentar escaparse.

El joven se sacó el pasamontañas con un suspiro de alivio, y se volvió hacia la niña, que se había sentado en la cama, los codos sobre las rodillas, y se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos. Shingo la observó con curiosidad. En esa situación, cualquier niña de su edad estaría sollozando de miedo y temblando como una hoja, pensando que nunca volvería a ver a su familia, pero Yoshiko permanecía tranquila, demasiado tranquila para el gusto del joven.

- ¿Dónde estoy? -repitió la niña, ni un solo temblor asomando por entre sus palabras. El joven no entendía nada, su voz no sonaba asustada ni desesperada, ni siquiera resentida. Y sin embargo, hacía apenas cinco minutos había intentado escaparse, y se había debatido como una fiera cuando la atrapó (Shingo aún tenía unos cuantos arañazos en la mano). ¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino?

- Estás secuestrada, Yoshiko. -respondió el chico, decidiendo dejar sus dudas para después- Vas a quedarte aquí unas cuantas horas, quizá un par de días, y después volverás a casa. -la niña simplemente asintió, la carita aún enterrada entre las manos.

- Me duele mucho la cabeza... -dijo, un poco vacilante al principio- ¿Me puedes dar algún calmante? ¿Una aspirina o algo así? -preguntó, dejando a Shingo patidifuso. ¡No sólo no le tenía miedo, sino que además se sentía con la confianza suficiente como para pedirle una aspirina! Definitivamente, esta chica no era como las demás.

- Ahora mismo, lo único que haría una aspirina sería bajarte la tensión más de lo que la tienes. -le explicó el joven cuando consiguió recuperarse un poco de su sorpresa- Lo siento, Yoshiko, pero contra ese dolor de cabeza lo único que funciona es la paciencia o una buena siesta. -Shingo decidió que, dada la aparente tranquilidad de la niña, no había ningún inconveniente en ser sincero- Oye, dime una cosa, ¿no te doy miedo? -le preguntó con franca curiosidad. Una chiquilla de once años debería tenerle miedo al hombre que la había alejado de su casa y su familia y traído a un lugar desconocido, ¿no?

- No. -respondió con sencillez la pequeña, levantando la cabeza. Su respuesta sorprendió una vez más a Shingo- Antes, cuando me cogiste por detrás, sí que tuve mucho miedo, por eso me debatí. Pero cuando llegamos, impediste que me cayera. Y después me llevaste en brazos porque no me tenía en pie. -enumeró Yoshiko, al parecer ajena al estupor del yakuza- No creo que quieras hacerme daño, así que, ¿por qué tendría que tenerte miedo? -concluyó, una angelical sonrisa floreciendo en sus labios. Podría decirse que su respuesta desarmó al chico por completo. Él no quería hacerle daño, pero ¿no se lo había hecho ya al raptarla y traerla a ese lugar? Bueno, en cualquier caso, la niña no parecía guardarle ningún rencor por eso, así que Shingo lo dejó estar.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó la niña de repente, con la dulce sonrisa aún presente en su cara. El joven se la devolvió, contento al notar que la cabeza parecía dolerle un poco menos.

- Me llamo Shingo. -se presentó. No creía que dar esa información fuera a traerle muchos problemas, pero por si acaso decidió no decirle su apellido.

- Shingo... -murmuró la pequeña, como si quisiera aprenderse el nombre. Después de un corto silencio, en el que pareció reflexionar lo que iba a decir a continuación, Yoshiko le preguntó a bocajarro- ¿Tú tienes hermanos?

Ante la inocente pregunta, Shingo no pudo evitar que los dolorosos recuerdos que trataba de reprimir en lo más hondo de su corazón aflorasen a su mente: la dulce sonrisa de Yuki, su hermana; el cariño de su madre, la fuerza y alegría de su padre cuando aún estaba sano. Pero sobre todo, no pudo evitar recordar a Tamotsu, su mejor amigo, su compañero de andaduras, su confidente incondicional, su conciencia, su apoyo... Su hermano, al había traicionado con todas sus mentiras, del que se alejaba más con cada uno de sus crímenes (por mucho que los llamasen "trabajos" o "encargos", Shingo sabía que su naturaleza no iba a cambiar: seguían siendo delitos, tuvieran el nombre que tuvieran). El chico cerró los ojos, tratando de alejar esas imágenes de su mente, y maldijo su suerte una vez más. Había tenido que renunciar a tanto por culpa de ese asqueroso cáncer... Pero Shingo no culpaba a nadie, no podía. Meterse en la yakuza había sido decisión suya, así como mantenerse alejado, por mucho que le doliera, de su familia y amigos. Era lo mejor para todos; así nadie saldría malparado. Si algo llegara a pasarle a Tamotsu o a su familia por culpa de su nuevo "trabajo", Shingo jamás podría perdonárselo. Sí, definitivamente era mejor así.

- ¿Shingo? -la vocecita de Yoshiko atrajo de nuevo su atención. Se había olvidado por completo de ella.

- No, Yoshiko, soy hijo único. -le mintió Shingo, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad. La curiosidad de los niños era proverbial; si le contaba que tenía tres hermanos (consideraba a Tamotsu y Tomeya como tales), empezaría una interminable serie de preguntas que le dolería demasiado responder, y el chico no estaba preparado para eso. Era mejor dejarlo así.

- Yo sí tengo, un hermano mayor. -le explicó la chiquilla, que al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la angustia de Shingo- Se llama Tarô Misaki. Debe de tener más o menos tu edad... -reflexionó mirando al joven, tratando de calcular cuántos años tenía- Y, ¿sabes? ¡Tarô es el mejor hermano del mundo! -exclamó ilusionada- Aunque nos llevamos ocho años, se porta muy bien conmigo, no me trata como si fuera una niña pequeña. -Shingo no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante el entusiasmo de la muchachita; se notaba que adoraba a su hermano- Y cuando llega temprano de clase, va a recogerme al colegio, y volvemos charlando todo el camino. ¡Y además me lleva la mochila! -señaló Yoshiko contenta. La verdad, eran pocas las niñas que tenían un hermano mayor tan bueno como el suyo- Mira, -le dijo a Shingo, sacando de debajo de su camisa un pequeño medallón y abriéndolo, dejando a la vista las dos fotos que contenía- es éste de aquí. -y le señaló la fotografía de la izquierda, en la que se veía un joven bastante guapo, de sonrisa sincera y mirada cariñosa. Yoshiko iba a continuar hablándole de su hermano, pero en ese momento, el móvil del chico se puso a sonar.

- Disculpa un momento, Yoshiko. -le dijo Shingo, abriendo la puerta con la llave, y volviéndose hacia la niña antes de salir, al tiempo que le indicaba un botoncito negro que había, a modo de interruptor, junto a la cama- Si necesitas algo, pulsa ese botón. -dicho esto, el joven salió, cerró la puerta blindada desde fuera y bajó los escalones de tres en tres mientras descolgaba, atendiendo la llamada justo antes de que saltase el buzón de voz.

- ¿Sí, dígame? -preguntó con cortesía. La inconfundible voz de su jefe, ligeramente irritada, le llegó desde el otro extremo de la línea.

- No me gusta que me hagan esperar, Aoi. -dijo Kazuki Sorimachi, aparentemente despreocupado. Sin embargo, el chico pudo percibir la furia latente en su voz. Shingo se preguntó si algo habría salido mal.

- Lo lamento, señor Sorimachi, no volverá a ocurrir. -se disculpó rápidamente, no queriendo enfadar a su superior más de lo que ya estaba.

- Eso espero. -respondió secamente el otro- ¿Ha habido algún problema con el encargo? -ante la pregunta, Shingo frunció el ceño, extrañado y preocupado. ¿Su jefe lo había llamado sólo para preguntarle si todo había salido bien? No, allí había gato encerrado. Sorimachi jamás llamaba si no era por algo urgente.

- No, señor. -contestó, tratando de aparentar una seguridad que no sentía en ese momento- Todo ha salido a la perfección.

- Entonces, ¿tienes a la chica arriba? -preguntó Sorimachi.

- Sí, señor. -respondió Shingo, cada vez más mosqueado.

- Bien. Verás Aoi, ha habido un cambio de planes. -el helado tono de voz de Sorimachi hizo que Shingo se inquietase aún más.

- ¿Un cambio de planes? -se atrevió a preguntar, aunque no estaba seguro de que le fuese a gustar la respuesta.

- La familia ha avisado a la policía, hemos interceptado la llamada. -explicó Sorimachi- Ya conoces el protocolo. -Shingo sintió que el corazón se le detenía. Esto no podía estar pasando, no a él. Tenía que ser un error.

- ¿Señor? -preguntó de nuevo, y esta vez sí que no pudo ocultar el temblor de su voz.

- Quiero el cadáver de esa mocosa bajo el porche de su casa antes de que amanezca. -y tras decir esto, Sorimachi colgó.

Las palabras resonaron aún unos segundos en la mente de Shingo, como si de los últimos estertores de una explosión se tratara: _Quiero el cadáver de esa mocosa bajo el porche de su casa antes de que amanezca, antes de que amanezca, antes de que amanezca... _

Sin un ruido, el chico se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, mientras se aferraba la cabeza con las manos, tratando de pensar con claridad. Seguro que había una salida. ¡Tenía que haber una salida! Sólo de pensar en lastimar a esa niñita inocente, Shingo sentía que se le revolvían las tripas._ No creo que quieras hacerme daño, así que, ¿por qué tendría que tenerte miedo? _le había preguntado Yoshiko, con todo el candor del mundo. No, Shingo no podía matar un ser tan puro. Tenía que encontrar una salida como fuera.

Pero, ¿qué hacer? Tras cinco minutos de barajar posibles soluciones, el chico decidió llamar a Tomeya. Él sabría qué hacer. Con las manos temblorosas, Shingo marcó el número de su amigo, pulsó el botoncito verde y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja, a la espera de que Tomeya descolgase.

- ¿Sí? -la segura voz de Tomeya aplacó un poco los nervios de Shingo, que sintió que su pulso se normalizaba poco a poco. Sin embargo, aún le temblaba la voz cuando contestó:

- Tomeya, soy yo.

- ¿Shingo? -la voz de su amigo se tiñó de preocupación al detectar su agitación- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ha salido algo mal?

- Es el señor Sorimachi, quiere que mate a Yoshiko. -empezó Shingo, tan rápido que a Tomeya le costaba trabajo entenderle- ¡Tienes que ayudarme, Tomeya! ¡No puedo matarla, simplemente no puedo! -Shingo no se había dado cuenta de que, entre los nervios, el miedo y la preocupación, había empezado a gritar.

- Espera, Shingo, cálmate. -lo interrumpió Tomeya, intentando tranquilizar a su amigo- Ve más despacio. Lo primero, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Quién es Yoshiko? ¿Y por qué quiere Sorimachi que la mates? -le preguntó, y se sintió más aliviado cuando Shingo empezó a contarle la historia ordenadamente y sin correr, prueba de que ya estaba más tranquilo.

Por desgracia, ese alivio le duró poco. Cuando su amigo acabó de referirle lo ocurrido, Tomeya ya había adivinado lo que pretendía, y aunque él tampoco deseaba matar a la chiquilla, no veía qué otra cosa podían hacer. Una vez más, el joven se maldijo para sus adentros por haber arrastrado a Shingo a ese mundo oscuro y cruel. Cuando Shingo acabó su relato, Tomeya respiró hondo. Iba a necesitar todas sus fuerzas para decir eso, para pronunciar esas cuatro palabras que hundirían a su amigo un poco más en el fango.

- Tienes que matarla, Shingo. -dijo quedamente, sabedor del daño que le estaba haciendo al chico. Él, su único amigo allí, su único apoyo en ese maldito agujero, se veía obligado a darle la espalda por su propio bien.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! -gritó Shingo, sorprendido y enfadado- ¡¿Pero te has vuelto loco o qué, Tomeya?! ¡No puedo matar a sangre fría a una niña de once años! -exclamó- ¡Tenemos que salvarla! -esto último sonó más a ruego que a exigencia, pero Tomeya sabía que lo que ambos deseaban no era posible. Si ellos querían seguir vivos, Yoshiko tendría que morir. El mayor cerró los ojos y se preparó mentalmente para dar el golpe de gracia, para hacerle ver a Shingo que, una vez más, no tenían elección.

- Si no lo haces, Shingo, irán a por tu familia. -Tomeya se odió un poco más con cada palabra, y el silencio que le llegó desde el otro lado de la línea sólo sirvió para aumentar su malestar.

En Tokyo, Shingo se había quedado literalmente helado. Su familia. Su hermana, su madre, su padre... Tamotsu. Si les pasase algo, si alguno muriera... Shingo notó cómo las lágrimas le corrían, traicioneras, por la cara, al comprender que, de nuevo, no tenía alternativa.

- ¿Shingo? -le preguntó Tomeya con suavidad, preocupado por su silencio- ¿Estás ahí?

- Está bien, Tomeya, lo haré. -respondió Shingo con voz temblorosa, sintiendo que era otro el que pronunciaba sus palabras- Tengo que hacerlo. -finalizó con un murmullo, antes de colgar.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de Yokohama, un apuesto joven se preguntaba de nuevo por qué el mundo tenía que ser un lugar tan horrible.

Cuando Shingo entró en el cuarto, Yoshiko estaba sentada en la cama, mirando la foto de su hermano en el medallón. Al oírle entrar, la niña alzó la cabeza y le saludó con una sonrisa. Shingo cerró los ojos y se obligó a recordar una vez más por qué iba a hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, aferrando inconscientemente la pequeña caja que traía en la mano izquierda, hasta casi romperla.

- Yoshiko. -la llamó, sin saber muy bien qué decir a continuación. ¿Cómo se supone que se le explica a una niña de once años que tiene que morir?

- ¿Sí? -respondió la chiquilla con curiosidad, mirándolo a los ojos. Estaba un poco preocupada por la tristeza que parecía embargar al joven.

- ¿Sabes lo que es el cielo? -le preguntó Shingo. No hizo falta añadir más. Al oír la pregunta, los ojos de Yoshiko se llenaron de lágrimas, y se mordió el labio inferior en un intento de contenerlas.

- Creí que no me ibas a hacer daño. -lo acusó con voz trémula, mientras dos cuentas de cristal rebasaban sus pestañas y echaban a rodar por sus mejillas. Shingo no contestó.

Al ver que no tenía escapatoria, cualquier otra niña se habría resistido, habría tratado de escapar, pero la pequeña sorprendió a Shingo una vez más. Alzando los brazos hacia sus cuello, soltó el cierre del medallón y se lo tendió a Shingo, la valentía brillando en su mirada.

- Quiero que se lo des a mi hermano, Tarô Misaki. -le dijo, tratando de mantener la voz serena. Shingo, incapaz de decir nada, simplemente asintió y se guardó la joya en el bolsillo. Después, abrió la cajita que llevaba en la mano y sacó de ella un jeringuilla y una ampolla de líquido transparente. Pinchó la flexible membrana que cerraba el recipiente y absorbió el veneno con lentitud.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Yoshiko, la niña se había levantado valientemente la manga de la camisa, y sus ojos estaban llenos de desafío. "Vamos, hazlo si te atreves" parecía decir esa mirada. Súbitamente, el joven recordó lo que le había dicho Tomeya dos años atrás: _Y jamás, jamás mires a los ojos a quien tengas que matar_. "Cuánta razón tenía." -se dijo Shingo, comprendiendo que ya nunca sería capaz de olvidar esa mirada pura e inocente, tan valiente, empañada por las lágrimas que manaban de su traición. Cerró los ojos una vez más, para darse fuerzas, y avanzó hacia Yoshiko, que aguardaba desafiante el pinchazo letal.

Shingo jamás podría olvidar el peso del cuerpo aún cálido de la niña en sus brazos, cuando se desplomó sin un gemido momentos después de que el veneno penetrara en su torrente sanguíneo.

Tampoco podría olvidar el olor ni el tacto del papel en el que garabateó esas dos palabras que algún día juró no escribir jamás: Cosa Nostra.

En aquel apartamento de Tokyo en el que había vivido los últimos cinco años, Shingo seguía aferrado a las sábanas como si se le fuese la vida en ello. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas al compás de sus sollozos, mientras intentaba detener, sin éxito, el torrente de recuerdos que lo atravesaba sin piedad.

Después de depositar el cadáver de la niña suavemente bajo el porche, y tras asegurarse de que nadie lo había visto, Shingo se metió en la furgoneta y puso rumbo al piso que compartía con Tomeya. A pesar de estar todavía en estado de shock, logró llegar al apartamento sano y salvo. Después de dejar los zapatos en la entrada, corrió hacia el baño, incapaz de contener por más tiempo las arcadas que pugnaban por salir de su garganta. Cuando Tomeya llegó, al día siguiente, no encontró en casa a su amigo Shingo, el muchacho alegre y responsable que le hacía un poquito más llevadera su oscura existencia; sino a un maltrecho chaval de diecisiete años, atormentado y semiinconsciente entre botellines de cerveza.

Después de aquel fatídico día, Shingo entendió que no era más que un peligro para su familia, y tomó la decisión más difícil de su vida: fingir su muerte. Eso heriría en lo más hondo a su familia (sólo de pensar en la rabia e impotencia de Tamotsu, o en el dolor de su madre al enterarse de la "noticia", Shingo sentía que se le desgarraba el corazón por dentro), pero era lo mejor para todos. El chico sabía que no se marcharían dejándolo atrás, pero si se iba con ellos, los Hyuga los encontrarían tarde o temprano y los matarían a todos, y eso sí que no iba a permitirlo. Los Hyuga ya tenían su vida, no conseguirían las de su familia.

Tomeya lo había ayudado bastante con eso. La parte más difícil del plan era conseguir un cadáver que pudieran hacer pasar por el propio Shingo, pero por suerte su amigo tenía buenos contactos. El cuerpo no reclamado de un joven drogadicto, muerto por sobredosis, que yacía en una de las cámaras frigoríficas del Tanatorio de Chiba resultó ser perfecto para sus planes: el chico tenía la edad de Shingo, más o menos su altura, y una constitución bastante parecida a la del yakuza.

- Mitsuru Sano... -había murmurado Shingo cuando lo encontraron, leyendo la etiqueta que pendía inerte de la muñeca del cadáver.

Lo más duro fue, sin duda, cortarle la cabeza.

Una vez decapitado (Tomeya había intentado convencerle de que le dejase hacerlo a él, pero Shingo se mantuvo inflexible. No quería que su amigo se manchara las manos por su culpa), lo vistieron con ropa de Shingo, le metieron el billete y el pasaporte en un bolsillo de la chaqueta y lo abandonaron a la intemperie en un bosque de Saitama.

Y cuando, un par de semanas después, su familia estuvo instalada sana y salva en Italia, Shingo sintió que se le quitaba un peso de encima. Seguramente, Tamotsu seguiría su propio camino, y así nadie tendría que sufrir las consecuencias de sus errores.

Shingo oyó cómo la puerta de su dormitorio se habría, dejando paso a un Tomeya de cara preocupada y pelo chorreante, pero Shingo no tuvo fuerzas para volverse hacia él. No sentía las puntas de los dedos de la fuerza con la que aferraba las sábanas, y su cuerpo se convulsionaba en sollozos, que no lograba detener por mucho que lo intentaba. "Debo de resultar patético." -se dijo Shingo.

Pero no fue una burla lo que salió de los labios de Tomeya. En realidad, el joven no dijo nada, sino que se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, pasándole un brazo por los hombros para reconfortarlo.

- Sh, tranquilo, Shingo, tranquilo. -murmuró, estrechando a su amigo contra sí en un intento por calmarlo, mientras maldecía una vez más al jodido destino que transformaba a aquel chico alegre y honesto en un asesino inmisericorde 364 días al año, dejándole sólo el 11 de marzo para volver a ser persona- Tranquilo... -dijo quedamente, notando con apesadumbrado alivio cómo los sollozos se iban calmando lentamente.

Desde la mesilla de noche, entre el despertador y el calendario, la foto que una amable anciana les había hecho a Tamotsu y a la familia Aoi hacía seis años observaba la escena, condenada a reposar boca abajo el resto de su existencia, porque para Shingo era demasiado doloroso recordar días más felices.


End file.
